Together
by SecretMidnightRose
Summary: When Harry, Hermione and Ron travel to Hogwarts to destroy the second to last Horcrux, they come face to face with their greatest enemy. Who will be saved and who will die? One-shot.


**I know that I have my other story that I am in the middle of but to keep my brain working past the writer's block that I have; I've written this one-shot for you all. Now my darlings, let's get on with it! I own nothing.**

* * *

The cursed trio looked at each other with grim looks on their faces as they stood at the entrance of one of the many secret passages of Hogwarts, this was the end and they all knew it. They had been all over the country, trying to escape the Death Eaters all while also finding and destroying the Horcruxes. They had each forgiven each other for any wrong-doings in the past, knowing that if they hadn't, they would go to their graves with a bitter feeling settling in their hearts.

They took a step forward and pulled out their wands, pointing them around in an almost frantic fashion, seeing nothing but cobwebs, dust and one or two rats; they traipsed through the empty hallway carefully, even though they had a silencing spell adorning their feet, they were making their way to the Room of Requirement to destroy the Horcrux they had and also maybe find the other members of Dumbledores Army - well, the surviving ones at least. They had been on the run for the past year and had little to no idea if any of their friends or classmates were still alive.

They got to the end of the passage and stopped in their tracks, they each took a deep breath as they adorned Harry's Invisibility Cloak and took out their wands just in case, they subtly opened the portrait that the passage ended at and stepped out.

They were one hallway away from the Room of Requirement and dashed towards the space in the wall that would soon be their safe-haven for a while. Harry paced across the hall three times, thinking about a room that they could destroy the Horcrux in and jumped when the door materialised in front of him. The trio ran inside the room and released a breath of relief that they hadn't even realised they were holding in. The boys waited patiently as Hermione dug through her bag, trying to find one of the Basilisk Fangs that she had taken from the Chamber of Secrets at the end of her last year at Hogwarts.

She pulled it out of her bag with a small smile as she handed it over to Harry. This was the second to last Horcrux. Once they'd done this, they would only have Nagini to kill. She had been planning to send her parents away to Australia with fake identities so that they would be able to survive this damned war but the Death Eaters had got to them first, she hadn't even been able to say goodbye. She had cried with Harry when Sirius was blasted into the veil and he had cried with her when she had lost her parents. What use was a blood war if all the innocent blood got spilled?

This would be one more step to end it. He turned to the cup from Bellatrix's vault and swung his hand down, shielding his ears as the inhuman scream ripped out from the cup. They'd long past realised that Voldemort couldn't feel his Horcruxes dying, but they could never be sure that they wouldn't suddenly appear in front of them howling in rage. They wasted no time in taking the fang back, placing it back in the bag and moving back towards the door, Ron opened it and looked out both ways before he pulled his head back in and nodded to them. They replaced the Invisibility Cloak and walked out of the room. As they turned the corner to the Gryffindor common room, they came face to face with the beast himself. Voldemort stopped in his tracks, his eyes squinting as though he was trying to concentrate on something…or, hear something.

He motioned with his hand behind him and a masked Death Eater waved his wand in a motion that even Hermione couldn't recognise, she felt a sudden woosh of cold air touching her skin and she realised with a sinking heart, that the Invisibility Cloak had been taken from them.

They rest happened in a flash; Harry's eyes widened to an almost comical amount in a perfect imitation of Voldemort's own. He grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and threw it over Hermione, pushing her towards the passage, but not quick enough for either of them to miss the deadly green light shooting towards Ron.

Harry looked at Hermione meaningfully as he whispered, "I will find you."

He gave her a lingering kiss on the lips as he pushed her into the Passage and told her to run. So she did, she ran and ran and ran. She ran until she reached the end of the passage and ran out towards Hogsmeade, the Invisibility Cloak still covering her small frame.

That was two years ago, in the duel between Harry and Voldemort, Harry had come out victorious. There were many casualties, including their best friend Ron but they got through it together. Harry had found Hermione and they had married two months later.

They were together.

And God knew they deserved it.

* * *

**I _know_ that this is not how things happened in the books, I just want to let you all know. This is 100% AU!**


End file.
